Nothing To Be Proud Of
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: It starts as LJ, but Lily gets mad at James and accientally uses the time turner to go back into Tom Riddles time. Then its LTom Riddle. Lily didn't know of Tom wanting to be Voldemort, and she liked him at first. But when she investigates... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J.K.Rowling does. I wish I was her, but I'm not her either. Oh no! Now you know my secret *Looks around and leans in to you* shhhh.don't tell!! Heehee.  
  
Just to let you know, this story will contain sex, so please don't read it if you don't want to read any sex scenes. Please and Thanks.  
  
**Lily**  
  
'What A Jerk,' She thought, 'why would he do that?'  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Lily," James said, "can I talk to you a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Said Lily. She got up from where she was chatting with her friends, on the floor, and walked over to where James was sitting in an isolated area of the Gryffindor common room. "What is it, James?" She said as she sat down next to him on the room.  
  
"Well," started James, "I need to tell you something I did, that I feel really bad about."  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, Lily," He said, reluctantly, "I kind of kissed someone other than you."  
  
'He what?!' A slightly enraged Lily thought, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at James, shock, disbelief, and betrayal written all across her face. Finally she mustered up the only words that were leaking to her brain. "Who?"  
  
"Well, Elizabeth Parker, but Lily listen, I didn't mean too! Honestly. I didn't." James replied trying to convince her, but her glare cut him off.  
  
Lily kept glaring at him. 'My best friend?' She thought, pushed to her limit. She then shifted her gaze across the room to her, supposedly, best friend. Elizabeth smiled at her, and Lily glared back. Elizabeth realized this and looked over to James, who wasn't looking at her, but looking at Lily with pleading eyes. She then looked back at Lily, and glared back.  
  
Elizabeth got up and walked over to James and Lily. "What the hell? You told?"  
  
"Elizabeth I had to. I couldn't live with not telling Lily the truth, even if it does hurt her." James said. "The fact is, Liz, it was an honest mistake. I never meant to kiss you. I thought you were Lily. Your hair is the same, and come on, the uniform is the same. I had my eyes closed when I kissed you, but somehow I knew it was different. I just figured Lily was wearing a different lipstick or something." Said James.  
  
Lily really wasn't convinced. She got up and Liz was standing in front of her, looking slightly triumphant. So Lily shoved her and Liz stumbled backwards, before tripping and falling onto the nearest couch. Lily smiled sadly (A/N: Oxymoron. I know, I know) and stormed out of the common room.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'Why would James go and kiss Liz and make up some lame excuse, even though it did sound sincere.'  
  
Lily fumbled with the Time Turner in her pocket. The Time Tuner was given to her so she can perfect her studies and get a lot more learned. Lily Evans was no dunce; she was the smartest witch in 7th year! 'Dumbledore said if you twist this in any wrong way you could end up anywhere in the Past or Future.' She thought, but her thoughts still drifted back to James.  
  
'How could he do that to me? I thought he changed. He told me he changed, and I believed him. How thick am I?'  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"James I don't know about this." Said Lily.  
  
"Come on Lily, all those girls are in the past. The only one that matters now is you." Said James, with a nervous smile. He didn't like being questioned about his actions, and Lily knew it, so she gave in and kissed him.  
  
She kept kissing him, the whole time thinking. 'Maybe I'm just another conquest to him. Nah-He seemed sincere enough when he said it. But after all of those girls said the same thing and got the same lines from the God that was James Potter, and all were dumped, all regretting falling into his trap. Sure he is sweet at sometimes, and has those enticing blue eyes, and unruly black hair that made him look so innocent (and he isn't), but he is still James Potter, the biggest player at Hogwarts, and you Lily-Never-Been- Kissed-Evans is falling into his trap.'  
  
She tried to stare into his bright blue eyes while kissing him, but opened hers to find that his were closed while he was busying his hands by undoing her tie.  
  
'Maybe he doesn't like to open his eyes in fear of showing too much intimacy, or in fear of his lies spilling into her eyes, either way I shouldn't be doing this.' Lily thought, while James had gotten her tie off and pulled her gray sweater-vest off. That's when James started kissing her again, when he reached up and started taking off his tie and vest too. 'Oh no,' Lily thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Once he got his Tie and vest off he worked on undoing he blouse. He opened the first, second, and third button, and paused, still not looking into her eyes. He appeared to be thinking, because a hard expression came upon his face. Then he continued until all of the buttons were undone on her shirt. Then he slid off her shirt and stared at her body. She suddenly felt very naked and struggled a bit under him, as he was straddling her now. She was very aware of something growing against her stomach. Now she was feeling second thoughts. She struggled underneath him again, and now knew that her struggling was the thing that turned him on. So she stopped.  
  
'What are you doing Lily?! Stop him!' A voice in her head said.  
  
Lily pulled her hand up and pushed him off of her, this was kind of easy seeing as how he had no hands to object, because he was busy unbuttoning his own shirt. He fell against the other side of the couch, and he heard her mutter something that sounded much like "Damn her conscience."  
  
"James I really can't do this." Lily said.  
  
"Why Lily?" James asked, looking like a lost infant, trying to find his way home.  
  
"I want my first time to be special and I really can't help but think this isn't special. How do I know you aren't lying when you tell me I'm not just a conquest?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily, listen, I've changed. I really have. You changed me, and I'm comfortable with the way I am when I'm dating you. You brought out a better James Potter, and you aren't just another conquest. This isn't just sex anymore, Lily, its making love now that you're in my life." James said.  
  
Lily didn't need a second explanation, as she proceeded to take off her shoes and socks. Then she took off her Jewelry and lie back down on the couch and beckoned James to her.  
  
James took off his shirt, and crawled back on top off her. James started kissing her again as Lily's conscience drifted into darkness, as did her skirt and James' pants.  
  
Lily took a big gulp, as her conscience floated back to her, as he looked her up and down. 'Why is he doing that?' She wondered. 'Is he trying to make me squirm more?'  
  
"Er.. I think if anybody walks in the common room they'll get a live view, so we should go to your Head Girl room." Said James.  
  
"Oh Right." Said Lily.  
  
They grabbed their stuff and went to the picture to get to the Head Girl room.  
  
"Alahomora." She said. 'I don't know why I could pick an unlocking charm as my password.'  
  
They entered her common room upon which she shares with Sirius Black, James' best friend. They crept down the hall to Lily's room and she murmured 'Alohamora' again for her room password.  
  
Lily and James dropped their clothes and closed the door.  
  
James pulled Lily over to her bed and pushed her so she was on the bottom. Then he straddled her again. He reached around her slowly and undid her bra, and took it off. He gave her that look of approval that Lily didn't like so much, and she squirmed again. James stifled a laugh, while he watched her breasts. He began to fondle them.  
  
Lily suddenly felt at home with his touch and arched into his hands, and he leaned down and let his tongue roll all over her breasts. Lily could help but feel aroused.  
  
James then reached his hand down and pulled off her knickers slowly. Lily struggled again and James rolled off her and licked his finger. He then put the tip of his finger at her foot, and let is slowly glide up her inner- leg. Lily's mind clouded and her body was doing all the talking. Her hips bucked a bit, because she was not used to such pleasure and it overwhelmed her. Being a virgin for so long made her body crave more.  
  
James the reached his destination and pushed one finger in her as she gasped in pleasure, and he got hard when she did. He made a pace with his finger and then slipped in another, as Lily grabbed the sheets to contain herself. Then he made a pace with those two fingers when he felt that Lily was about to orgasm, he pulled his fingers out. She glared up at him with a hint of confusion in her look. He smirked innocently, then brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them. Lily moaned, although she had no idea why she did.  
  
Then James bent down and began lick her with his tongue moving in circles. Lily leaned her head back, arched her back, and bucked her hips so she could feel more. Then James slipped his tongue inside of her and she moaned out of pure ecstasy. James started licking again, bringing two fingers up and putting them in her again, as Lily was breathing hard and clutching the sheets. He felt her orgasm and licked his lips and went up to kiss her.  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked.  
  
Lily nodded and he put himself inside of her. Lily could barely stand this pain. She felt tears in her eyes, but James kissed them away, and stayed that way for her to get used to him, then started slowly moving. He then created a pace for both of them, and then went on for a bit before he felt her beginning to orgasm, and she tightened around him. He couldn't stand it anymore, as they came together. Lily looked up to find James staring into her eyes with love written in them.  
  
"I love you, Lily Evans." He said.  
  
"I love you too, James Potter." She said  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'What a fool I was.' She thought.  
  
What Lily didn't remember was twisting the Time Turner in her pocket to the left 42 times.  
  
All of the sudden Lily felt a sharp jolt in her stomach as the Hogwarts surrounding her turned into a blur, as it quickly repositioned itself.  
  
'What the hell happened?' Lily wondered.  
  
Then Lily turned around and saw an attractive boy her age call to a group of younger students, "Mark my words, you will pay for saying that you foolish child."  
  
'Who are those kids?' Lily wondered.  
  
"You can't do anything to us. The headmaster will see that you are expelled. Besides you can't do anything you say you can do." One boy said.  
  
"I can, and I will and your time will come. It's only 1936; I have plenty of time to do what I want. Do not question me. For one day, you will fear me," The attractive boy continued, "And when you do, I'll give you something worse than death." With that the boy turned around and stalked off the other way.  
  
Lily only heard up to the part when the boy said "1936" and everything else on her mind was lashed away into darkness.  
  
'1936?' She thought. Then she passed out.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you like this. I really don't want people to hate me. Well, I've never written sex scenes before, and seeing as how I'm a virgin, I don't know how to write good ones and they're very bad. I only read stories and see what I can learn from them. Well, please review so I know if I should continue or not. Good or Bad reviews, I'll take both. I need some constructive critism. Please? *Gives you the puppy-dog-eyes-look*. Oh yeah, and sorry some people may be OOC (Out of Character). I really don't know too much about Lily and James. They're just cool people cuz they know Harry Potter!!..lol..Please don't hate me for my writing! Review soon so I'll know if u do or if u don't!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I..I..I..*sneeze* Don't own Harry Potter * sneeze*..Haha!! You don't know what I said between sneezing!! Ha!!.lol..I'm so weird.  
  
Nothing To Be Proud Of: chpt 2  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Lily woke up in the infirmary with a splitting headache.  
  
'Ouch. What happened to me?' She though as she sat up and grabbed her head.  
  
The nurse saw her stir in her sleep a few minutes before so she went to the back to get a potion to cure her headache. When Lily woke up the nurse went over to her with the potion.  
  
"Here you go Miss." The nurse handed Lily the bottle.  
  
"Thank you." Lily took the bottle and drank it down to the last drop. It didn't really have a taste so Lily didn't mind, even though she had no clue what it was. She probably would have drank a poison if somebody gave one to her. A warm feeling went through Lily's body, and she shivered. Then before she knew it, her headache was gone. "Thank you, ma'am."  
  
The nurse didn't say anything back, just took the empty bottle from Lily's hands and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Now that you are awake I must inform you. Headmaster Dippet knows nothing of who you are so he said when you feel well you must go and see him. Do you feel well enough, miss?" She asked while walking over to a bed with a boy in it. An unconscious boy, frozen in place.  
  
Lily didn't answer. She was just trying to place who that little boy was. 'I know I've seen him before.' She thought.  
  
Then it hit her. 'That little boy. I saw him to talking to the lad with the dark hair.'  
  
Lily was just staring at him.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you well enough to see the Headmaster?" The nurse asked, bending over the boy's bed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Lily stared at the boy a bit more, and then shifted her gazed to the room around her.  
  
The room was big, with beige walls. She was sitting in a bed with cotton sheets and two pillows.  
  
'Looks like the Hogwarts infirmary.' Lily thought.  
  
She got up to go see the headmaster, but only looked down when her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Then she hopped back onto the bed. She was wearing the hospital pin-stripped pajamas.  
  
"Where are my clothes ma'am?" Lily turned around, but the nurse wasn't by the boy anymore. She was across the room, tending to another unconscious kid. There was another boy, about the same age as the other too. She recognized him as another one of those boys who was talking to the attractive boy.  
  
"Where are my clothes ma'am?" Lily asked a bit a louder.  
  
The nurse turned around to face Lily. Then she pointed to the nightstand next to Lily's bed, and turned back around to tend to the unconscious boy.  
  
Lily didn't even say thank you this time, for the nurse probably wouldn't answer. She just bent over the bed and opened the drawer to the nightstand. She pulled out her clothes, then stood up on the bed, and bent a little so she could reach the curtains and pulled them closed.  
  
Then Lily put her socks on first so she could stand on the ground and undress.  
  
When Lily was finished she placed the dirty clothes on the bed and pulled open the curtains. She walked over to the nurse, who was sitting in her office, reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Where am I?" Lily asked.  
  
The nurse-witch looked up from the paper, and looked at Lily. "Hogwarts." Then she looked back down.  
  
Lilt turned and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
'I'm at Hogwarts? Hogwarts in 1936.' Lily thought about how she could have gotten to 1936 all the way to the Headmaster's office. She didn't know the password, so she just knocked, hoping somebody would hear her. Luckily a teacher walking by did. The teacher smiled at her.  
  
"So you're the girl they found in the second corridor?" He asked.  
  
"I guess, sir. I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"I'm professor Dumbledore. I teach Transfiguration here." Said the young professor.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Lily gaped at him. He looked so young. He has brown hair, and he wasn't balding. He had twinkling blue eyes, bronze skin, and a muscular frame. He didn't have a long beard either, in fact, he had none at all.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Headmaster?" The professor looked puzzled for a moment. "In any event, the Headmaster, as in, Headmaster Dippet wanted to see you so here we are." Dumbledore knocked on the door and it opened, revealing an old man.  
  
"I think I should put a bloody password lock on this door so I don't get anymore exercise than I need in one day." Growled the old Headmaster while he stared at Lily and Dumbledore. "Thank you for bringing the girl, professor, now would you kindly leave?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and walked off. Headmaster Dippet started to walk back into his office. "Well, come on girl."  
  
Lily followed him quickly, then plopped herself into an old chair in front of the Headmasters desk. Shortly after, the professor sat in his seat. He took out some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.  
  
"Now girl. What is your name?" He stared at her.  
  
"Lily Evans." She stared back at him. 'This feels like an interrogation room.' She thought.  
  
Dippet scratched it onto the parchment and looked back up.  
  
"Where did u come from?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute I was in the hall, then I had this weird feeling and I was here. I mean, in the same place. Only I heard it was 1936. Then I was in the hospital wing." Lily looked down at her hands, and starting biting her nails.  
  
"So what year was it before you came here?"  
  
"It was 1978, sir."  
  
"So how did you come back through time?"  
  
Lily pondered a moment. She remembered thinking about James. Then about the Time Turner. 'The Time Turner. That's it!'  
  
"The Time Turner. I'm almost positive." Lily stopped biting her nails and sat up straight, prepared for him to tell her a way back to the future.  
  
"A Time Turner? Those are very hard to come by." The professor scratched down how she got to the past on his parchment.  
  
"So where is mine? Then I can go back." Lily leaned in, eager to drink in ever word the old man was saying.  
  
The old man put down his quill and looked at Lily. "Miss, when a professor found you lying on the ground, he also found loads of sand underneath you and this." He held up a silver chain. There was nothing hanging from the chain.  
  
Lily stood up and snatched the chain from his hands. "No! How can this happen?" She started pacing his office. "Now I'll never get home! But wait! You could get another Time Turner!"  
  
"Sit down, Miss Evans." Lily did as she was told. "Now the Time Turner was just now created so they are very hard to come by, so it'll take months for me to get you one. I guess you will have to stay in the past until we can get one."  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. No words were leaking from her brain to her mouth.  
  
"Now. What house were you in?"  
  
Lily's memory came back to her as she just stared at the chain in her hands. "Gryffindor."  
  
He scratched it onto the parchment. "What year were you in?"  
  
"My seventh."  
  
He scratched it onto the parchment. "Pureblood or Muggle-born?"  
  
"Muggle-born."  
  
He looked at her with concerned eyes, then hid it and looked back down. Scratched it onto the parchment.  
  
"Right. Miss Evans. You will stay in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. I trust you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do."  
  
"Right. Then go to the Gryffindor prefects and tell them to come see me about this, but to let you in."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Lily stood up, walked across the room and walked out. She began walking towards Gryffindor tower, but she heard voices around the corner and didn't turn it so she could listen.  
  
"You are a great fool you silly twit. How could you not believe that I will be the greatest wizard ever known one day and you will fall at my feet? You will one day fear my name." Came a voice Lily was sure she had heard before.  
  
"Tom Riddle? Fear what about it?" squeaked a female voice. Lily admired her courage.  
  
"You'll be next, you'll see you Mudblood." Lily was appalled that boy would use such a word when speaking to a young girl.  
  
"You're a Muggle-born too, you filthy Slytherin!" squeaked the voice again. "Besides. How would you know if I would be next or not?"  
  
"How could I not know? You, with your filthy glasses, ruddy pigtails, and geeky ways, you're an easy target for the next attack"  
  
"You're so mean! I hate you!" The person started crying while the boy just laughed. Then she heard footsteps and they faded away until she could hear none.  
  
Lily finally turned the corner and saw the girl lying on the floor, sobbing her heart out. She ran to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay?" Lily brought the girls head up and stared into her wet eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but that man was mean to me." She pointed to a figure all the way down the hall with its back turned to both girls, still walking.  
  
"Who is that man?"  
  
"Tom Riddle. He's in Slytherin here. Everybody thinks he's mad, but most fear him. Some people believe him."  
  
"About what?"  
  
The girl got up from the ground and stood up straight. Lily followed suit.  
  
"People believe that he's that heir of Salazar Slytherin." The girl said, just above a whisper. "They believe he's the one doing all of the attacks on the muggle-borns."  
  
"Attacks?" Lily looked the girl in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, some muggle-borns show up dead and some have been petrified."  
  
"Oh. Why don't they just expel the boy?" Lily puzzled.  
  
"They can't prove he's the one doing it. Every teacher in this school thinks he's innocent. Except of course professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore suspects him."  
  
"So, You're muggle-born?"  
  
The girl looked down again and looked as though tears might spill again. "Yes." She muttered weakly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The girl looked up with a trace of hope in her eyes.  
  
"You are?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Wow! Hi. My name is Myrtle. I'm in Ravenclaw (A/N: I'm not entirely sure which house she was in. It was either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So I picked Ravenclaw)! Who are you? Are you the new girl?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Lily. I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"I bet you think I'm a geek don't you?" Myrtle said, looking down again.  
  
"Not at all, but I need to get to Gryffindor tower, so I'll have to talk to you later, Myrtle."  
  
Myrtle looked up again. "So you'll be my friend?"  
  
"Of course! Bye now!" Lily turned and walked away, but she could still hear squeals of joy from behind her.  
  
Lily smiled to herself. She went to turn and corned to go upstairs, but she ran into somebody. When she got up, she had to look and see whom it was.  
  
"Hello. I don't believe we have met. I'm Tom Riddle."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Cliffe! Ha! Don't u just love me? Lol. Sorry it took me so long, but at least I got it done by my Monday dead line for this story. Woo Hoo! Sorry I don't know that much about Myrtle, like her last name and stuff. I don't really know if Headmaster Dippet is actually mean or not, so sorry if I made him mean and u didn't like it(  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!!  
  
Oh yeah! As for more sex in this story, erm..Review and tell me if you want more sex or not. Coz I don't know if I should or not so u gotta tell me.  
  
Please Review people!!  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all(You know what? I'm going to do that for the rest of my stories and chapters and stuff..lol)  
  
Please review!.lol  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any friggin' money!!  
  
**Lily's POV**  
  
Lily looked into his eyes. "I'm Lily Evans, and yes, I've heard of you." She said, cruelly.  
  
"Good things I hope." Tom smirked as Lily just growled and tried to walk away. Tom grabbed her arm. "Why are you judging me? You don't even know me."  
  
"I know plenty." Lily tried to walk past him again, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you call everyone Mudblood and what you did to that poor Myrtle was repulsive!" Lily smacked his arm away. "I heard it." Lily walked past him and stopped at the bottom step. She turned back around. "Every word. I'm a muggle-born too." Lily walked back up the stairs again and went to Gyffindor tower.  
  
**Tom's POV**  
  
'She's a Mudblood? I can't believe I thought she was beautiful. Impure thoughts for someone as powerful as me.' Tom turned around and walked down the stairs and to the dungeons.  
  
'A Mudblood? Erg! How can something so revolting be that gorgeous?' Tom muttered the password to the portrait and walked into the common room.  
  
"Hiya Riddle." Some fourth year Slytherin had the guts to call him that.  
  
Tom rushed over to the kid, grabbed him by the front of his robes, carried him over to a wall and pushed him hard against it. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Umm.I called you Riddle, Tom." The scared kid said under his breath.  
  
Tom pulled him away from the wall and then pushed him back harder. "Don't you ever call me that! Now you must always kneel before me and call me Lord Voldemort or you will pay. Do you understand me?"  
  
The terrified kid didn't say anything, he just whimpered.  
  
Tom pulled him back and yet again, slammed him against the wall. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
  
The kid nodded and squeaked a tiny "yes."  
  
"Good to know. Now kneel before me and call me Lord Voldemort." Tom stepped back and let go of the kid's robes so he fell to his knees with a cry of pain. "What do you do now?"  
  
The kid kneeled before Tom. "My Lord."  
  
"Lord what?"  
  
"My Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Very good. You might just stay alive this year." Tom turned around and looked at all the Slytherins. They all looked shocked. Not shocked from Tom doing that, but from that kid actually having the guts to call him *Riddle*. "As for the rest of you. You know what to do. Do it."  
  
The other Slytherins dropped to theirs knees and all said "Yes Lord Voldemort" at the same time.  
  
Tom let out a cruel laugh. "One day, you'll fear me more than you do now if you don't join me, so make the decision on your own. Join me or live in fear." He turned a bit and went up the stairs to his prefect dormitory.  
  
'As for the Mudbloods, like Lily Evans, will all pay. When I open the Chamber, every one of them will pay, and I can flush all of those disgusting fools out of Hogwarts. For Good.'  
  
He took off his robes, put on his silk black drawstring pants and black silk button up shirt, and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*  
  
Tom woke up, got dressed and walked down to the great hall to get some breakfast.  
  
'Hopefully this day will be better than the last.' Tom made his way over to the Slytherin table with a scowl on his face.  
  
The Slytherins all looked up at him and mouth 'Good Morning Lord Voldemort,' then quickly looked back down.  
  
He put on his best smirk, and then he made himself look innocent again so he wouldn't blow his cover. He needed to make sure he was not suspected for opening the chamber and killing off the Mudbloods.  
  
Once he got to his regular place at the table he found that 4th year that called him Riddle last night was sitting in his place. He cleared his throat loudly and the boy turned around.  
  
"Oh! Master! I'm so sorry!" The boy jumped up and got on his knees in front of Tom.  
  
"What are you doing? Get up!" Tom kicked the boy a bit while whispering. "You'll pay for this later. Stop trying to get me caught."  
  
The boy jumped up to his feet and quickly walked out of the great hall.  
  
Tom sat down in his seat and looked up to see hundreds of eyes staring at him suspiciously. He was looking for one pair in particular, but he didn't know why. He didn't see those eyes either.  
  
He heard a faint creaking sound near the door so he looked over and all he saw was a flash of red hair, a billowy Hogwarts skirt, and the Gryffindor scarf before it all disappeared behind the door.  
  
'She's going to get information out of him. I better go fast.' Tom grabbed a slice of toast and started eating it while he walked of the great hall.  
  
**Lily's POV**  
  
Lily was talking to a few new girls she had met when all of the sudden she head a boy yelling "Oh! Master! I'm so sorry!"  
  
She looked up and saw the boy drop to his feet in front of Tom Riddle. She saw Riddle whispering something to the boy she couldn't hear and watch the boy walk out of the hall.  
  
'I don't know what's going on here, but I'm going to find out whatever it is.'  
  
"Girls. I'm going to go to the Library to study some extra things; I'll see you later. Bya." Lily waved to her friends and ran out of the hall after the boy.  
  
When she finally saw him he was running towards the Slytherin dungeons. "Hey! You there! Wait a moment!"  
  
He just continued to run until he got to the portrait in from of the dungeons. That's when Lily caught up to him and nearly tackled him, because she didn't slow down sooner.  
  
"Why did you keep running?" Lily held onto the back of his robes, panting.  
  
"Because. I don't want you to talk to me. He'll get mad and we'll both be in trouble." He was panting too, but still looking worried.  
  
"What are you talking about? He who? Is somebody hurting you?" Lily stood up straight.  
  
"No! I-I-I can't te-tell you. I'll get into trouble with him."  
  
"Who? Tom Riddle?"  
  
"NO! Not Tom Riddle. Somebody else." The boy was practically shivering.  
  
"Who then? Why did you bow down to Tom Riddle like that?"  
  
"I can't explain that to you. I shouldn't be talking to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he'll know! He always knows!"  
  
"Who knows what?" Lily stared at the boy as if he were mad.  
  
"He does! Let me go you stupid Gryffindor!" The boy slapped her arm and she let go. He practically shouted 'Devil's Snare!' Lily could only guess that was the password.  
  
"I wonder what he was talking about." Lily just kept looking at the portrait.  
  
"You'll never know, Miss Evans." A voice came from behind her.  
  
She spun around so fast she accidentally turned two times, only to come face to face with Tom Riddle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily almost screamed at him for three reasons. One because he scared her, two because he was a complete jerk and three because she liked him.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is the Slytherin common room, is it not? You mind if I ask you what you are doing here?" Tom grinned at her mistake.  
  
"I-I-err-well, umm- no! You can't ask." Lily stumbled a bit before biting her lip, nervously.  
  
"You know, you should be nice to me." Tom pushed past her to get into the Slytherin common room. "I am a prefect. I could take points away from Gyriffindor. You shouldn't be down by the Slytherin dungeons. You're not Head Girl or prefect. I'll let it go this time though. Only once because you are new, but do well to remember that. Once." He opened the passage and slipped though it.  
  
Lily snorted and walked back to Gryffindor tower. "He wouldn't do anything to me. Would he?"  
  
**Tom's POV**  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU BOY?" Tom was pulling apart the common room trying to find the boy. "Come out, NOW!"  
  
He heard a muffled squeak from behind the couch.  
  
"Are you behind the couch, boy?" Tom paused with his wand in his hand. No answer came. "If you don't answer me, boy, you'll find the punishments will be greater than they already are. It'll do you well to just come out now." Tom brought up his wand, ready to strike at the couch.  
  
He heard another muffled squeak and then the sound of crying.  
  
"Don't cry! It just makes me angrier! The only ones I can stand hearing cry are Mudbloods and deserving purebloods; and I only want them crying in pain, kneeling before my feet. Now come OUT!" Tom was practically screaming.  
  
The boy came up from behind the couch, tears in his eyes, trying his best to keep in the cries. "Please. Don't hurt me. Please, master Voldemort."  
  
Tom walked across the room swiftly and elegantly and grabbed the boy, throwing him on the floor, hard. "What did you tell her? Did you tell her about my plan or who I am?"  
  
"No, master! I made her believe it was somebody else! I accidentally said somebody would know if I was talking to her and she assumed it was you and I lead her to believe it wasn't. I didn't tell her a thing about you plan, sir. Don't hurt me, please." The boy began kissing Tom's shoes.  
  
Tom kicked the boy in the face. "You got spit all over my shoes you incompetent fool!"  
  
The boy whimpered and tasted the blood that was now running down from his nose.  
  
"I won't do anything for now, but if I find out you tell that Mudblood ANYTHING at all I will make you a sacrifice with a huge smile on my face. It would do you wise to keep your mouth closed." Tom turned to go to his prefect's room. "You make me so mad, boy." He kicked the boy in the ribs hard. "Don't make me mad again."  
  
"Yes, sir." The boy held his sides, trying to hold in his cries.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"What else would I want you to call me besides sir?" Tom turned back to the boy who was crouching over, holding his sides.  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I think I will initiate you last when I get all of my followers in place. Just so you serve your full purpose as a human, then you can become immortal. You don't deserve to be one of the first ones. Besides you are only a fourth year. I'll need you to be at Hogwarts to spread the word of Lord Voldemort. Goodnight Boy."  
  
"Goodnight my lord." The boy cried.  
  
Tom laughed a bit, but then he frowned. 'Why won't I laugh as hard as I used to. Why am I not as entertained by hurting people as I used to. It almost seems cruel now. NO! It's not. Wait. All of those babies deserve it. They need to be taught a lesson."  
  
Tom finally got to his room, opened it, plopped onto his bed and sighed. "What should I call my followers? Hmm..What's interesting? How about 'Death Givers.' Nah. Too lame. How about 'Death Bringers.' Nah. It still seems boring. 'Death-umm-Death Eaters. Perfect! Death Eaters! My followers will be Voldemort's Death Eaters. I love it. No Mudbloods. No Lily Evans. I wouldn't want to hurt her. I mean, umm-I wouldn't want-anybody else to hurt her, um-because I want to hurt her. I want to be the one to kill her."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
SOZ!!!! Guys I know I haven't updated since like forever!!! Ahhhh!!!! I'm soooooooo soz!! This whole writing thing kinda got a bit boring so I'm only writing every once in a while and plus I'm in skool and gotta get up 5:30 every morning, going to bed at 9:00 every night. It's like midnight here rite now and I got skool tomorrow. So I though I'd make you guys happy and give you another installment of a story just cos I was bored. I hope you like this. I really made Tom a butt whole (lol!!!), but I'm trying to get rid of this whole bad guy flaw he has. Don't worry!! I won't make him a sissy little love fairy, k? I can't stand it when ppl do that. They make the villains little love slaves for the girls; it's really a drag! You gotta have the guys be mean sometimes!!!! Lol.  
  
Thank You's:  
  
gundamgrrl2: Heya.ok.I'll try to put more sex in the story for you people, just not rite now! Kk? I gotta have some plot.not a story like "sex, sex, sex, sex, plot, sex, sex, sex." That'd just be lame rite?? Yeah.ok.hey thanx!!! Kk.ummm.well, I kinda wanted Lily & Tom 2 be 2gether. That's kinda why I wrote this story.gee..I hope I don't kill her. Lol.  
  
NENI POTTER: Quality time? Gotcha..wait you mean like then actually sitting down and talking..kk..i'll try that.  
  
Raven211: hahahaha..lol..ok.I won't tell.umm.yeah..i'll have to write more sex later.  
  
Shadi: Who else would I have her with?!?! Dumbledore?!?! Ok.ew!!! That's even just a sick thought! ICK!!!!!! Lol. Yeah.I want her with Tom;)  
  
Bladefanatic: Thanx for adding me, but it's getting a bit boring to write cos I don't have any great ideas for a good plot so you ppl should help me think of sumfink!!! Lol.jkjk  
  
Ok..Thanx for reviewing everybody!! And for you new ppl(and all u old ppl.lol) PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE!!!!  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...nope, no I do not...nope, I don't, nope...okay, I don't lol. I'll shut up now. Lol  
  
---Lily's POV---  
  
Lily stood by the Slytherin portrait gathering her thoughts for a moment. 'Riddle has to have something to do with this. But what?' Her thoughts were interrupted with a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Somebody must have been shouting for her to hear it. She leaned over and put her ear to the portrait to hear better.  
  
All she could hear were bits and pieces, but she continued listening until she heard "if I find out you tell that Mudblood ANYTHING at all I will make you a sacrifice with a huge smile on my face. It would do you wise to keep your mouth closed...."  
  
She would have continued listening but the portrait woke up to that shouting and started screaming at Lily.  
  
"Get out of here you Gryffindor! Get out! Get out! Get out!" The portrait screamed and screamed as Lily ran to get out of the dungeons.  
  
She ran until to got to Gryffindor tower, while people stared at her like she was insane. When she got there she realized that she hadn't even gotten a chance to eat breakfast. So she sighed and walked back down to the great hall.  
  
As she entered she saw that most people had already gone and most likely gotten a good seat for their classes. She sat down by herself and picked up a piece of toast. She put the toast on a plate that magically appeared as she sat down. She picked up a knife and shoved it into the jar of marmalade and spread it on her toast. She placed that knife on the table and picked up her toast. Just as she was about to eat her toast, Myrtle popped into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hello Lily. How has your morning been so far?" Myrtle said, as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
Lily bit into the toast. "Very eventful." She chewed while talking.  
  
"How so?" Myrtle turned to put her feet under the table.  
  
"I had an interesting run-in with Tom Riddle and this boy." Lily bit into her toast again, and talked about it like it was nothing while Myrtle squirmed in her seat. "The boy was running down the hall and I ran into him and then he started talking crazy. Like, I don't know, like, somebody was after him. Like, he was being-"  
  
"Tom Riddle." Myrtle interrupted.  
  
"Well, that's it. Riddle, I heard him screaming," Lily put down the toast. "Like, if the boy told me anything he'd be in trouble."  
  
"Tom Riddle. Everybody is afraid of him." Myrtle cracked her fingers.  
  
"Why? He's no different than anyone else." Lily took a drink of orange juice.  
  
"No, everyone believes that he's the heir. Nobody dares question that. He will be a powerful wizard one day and nobody wants to mess with him." Myrtle turned around in her seat. "Muggle-borns have been dying and are being petrified every day. Every body believes it's Riddle, but nobody dares confront him. And the teachers don't suspect him, they all think the students are just jealous. But the students are just too scared to even say anything to him."  
  
Lily listened to her "I'll do it."  
  
"Don't, Lily. He's powerful enough already. He can do anything he wants to do. He says he'll be called Lord Voldemort. He makes people bow down to him." Myrtle jumped up. "Anyway, I've got to go to class and I don't want to be late. Meet me tonight in the library at 7:00 and we'll talk more about this. I have him admitting it on tape that day you came. I had a tape recorder. We'll let Dippet hear it."  
  
Lily said "okay" and watched Myrtle bounce out of the great hall doors.  
  
--Tom's POV--  
  
He was in his prefect dorm reading up on dark magic spells when he heard 5 sharp knocks at the door.  
  
Tom grunted. "Who is it?"  
  
"James Anderson. Sir, this is important. It's about the new muggle-born, Lord."  
  
Tom folded the top corner of the page, closed the book and moved swiftly to the door and opened it.  
  
He saw that the boy was breathing hard.  
  
"What about her, boy?"  
  
The boy, James, swallowed some spit and said, "She was talking to the Ravenclaw mudblood and she told her. The new girl knows about you." James panted.  
  
"So does everybody else." Tom said, getting a bit angry the boy had wasted his time.  
  
"The Ravenclaw has you on tape." James said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tom shouted. "On tape! How did she get me on tape?"  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"MOVE!" Tom pushed James out of the way and ran across the common room and out of the door to the girl's lavatory on the second corridor. He opened the door and said "Hello? Is anybody in here?" He heard no reply so he spoke something in parselmouth and left the room.  
  
--Myrtle's POV--  
  
"Hey four eyes, can you see to America with those things?" Myrtle heard a boy down the hall yell.  
  
"Yeah, they might need you in science. I hear their running out of microscopes." The boy's slapped each other high fives as Myrtle's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Geek," they yelled in unison as they ran to their classes.  
  
Myrtle's eyes spilled over and she ran to the second floor lavatory and pushed open the door. She threw all of her books across the floor and ran into one of the stalls and just cried.  
  
After a while she heard the door open and heard somebody say "Hello? Is anybody in here?" and some whispering. So she dried her eyes, so nobody would think she was crying, and opened the door and was going to tell him to "GO AWAY!"  
  
She put her glasses on and opened the door.  
  
The last thing she saw was a pair of great big yellow eyes by the sink.

  
  
My! It's been forever hasn't it? Lol. Sorry about that. I'll try to do more, but my inspiration just then came from watching The Chamber of Secrets again. Anyway people, I know some of the characters are OCC. I don't remember saying Tom had spiky hair. I actually don't remember describing him. Ah well, just watch the chamber of secrets. He's hot. Lol. Uhm...yeah, no sex yet, but I added more to the plot. I'll try to update more, but I'm not going to promise then break it. Well, I hope you all are having a fun summer. I'm 15 now yay. Lol Reviews:

**Darcie Delano**, **Rochon Methestel**: See, that's the beauty of fanfiction. It's fiction. It's about having fun with it, not having to perfect every detail. Most people like it, so obviously they get the point, but if you don't like it, that's fine. Really, it is. You can't please everyone.  
  
**Joy4eva**, **RavenclawRegina**, **lilbird**, **aCharmedOne**, **Bladefanatic**: Thank you guys so much! So sorry I wasn't updating. I haven't really had inspiration! Lol.  
  
And, I don't know when I'll have the sex scene...I think I need to get them real mad at each other first, and then have that passion thrown in there somewhere. I don't know. Anyway, I'll try to have another chapter soon.  
  
Till next time.... I love you! Blows you kisses I love you all!!!!  
  
3 PrincessAnastaja


End file.
